<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hot, So Hot by Stylin_Breeze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968021">Hot, So Hot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylin_Breeze/pseuds/Stylin_Breeze'>Stylin_Breeze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Lots of King jabs, Sleep Deprivation, Training Camp, Tsukishima can't sleep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:15:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylin_Breeze/pseuds/Stylin_Breeze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima was looking forward to the crisp, efficiently climate-controlled rooms of their dormitory after the hot day of training.</p><p>“Sorry. The air conditioning is broken.”</p><p>And so, Tsukishima’s waking nightmare began.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio &amp; Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hot, So Hot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My eighth contribution to Bad Things Happen Bingo.</p><p>Today's prompt, for a tumblr anon, is Sleep Deprivation with KageTsukki.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tokyo.</p><p>For Tsukki, a place with varied associations: Kuroo and Bokuto, diving drills, extra practice “against your will” (so he’d tell himself).</p><p>And it was <em>hot</em>.</p><p>Hotter than average even. The air conditioner rumbled overtime to cool the sweaty bodies practicing in Shinzen’s gym, but it was never enough. Tsukishima hated it.</p><p>At least, at the end of the day, he could look forward to their dormitory with its crisp, efficiently climate-controlled rooms for a much-needed night’s sleep….</p><p>“Sorry. The air conditioning is broken.”</p><p>Shirofuku apologized to the visitors from Miyagi with a deep bow. Adding insult to injury, the sweat drop on her face wasn’t the result of embarrassment.</p><p>And so, Tsukishima’s waking nightmare began.</p><p> </p><p>Hot.</p><p>Oh, so hot.</p><p>It didn’t matter which side of the futon he tossed and turned to. The temperature remained uniform. Even after dark, it barely cooled down. Tsukishima could deal with snoring. He could deal with dehydration. He could deal with an empty stomach. But under no circumstances could he fall asleep if it was too hot.</p><p>His covers were in a pile at the foot of the futon, pressing against Tsukishima’s feet with their bulky weight. His sleeves on arms and legs were rolled up, to little effect. The mass of teenage boys in the room only big enough for the 12 of them to lie down acted as a giant, organic space heater.</p><p>The whistles and snores of his teammates sound asleep mocked his wakefulness. Tsukishima struggled to his feet. He had to walk around until nighttime naturally cooled off the space. Towering over the snoozing crew, he noticed one futon empty but ignored it.</p><p>After tiptoeing over his teammates, Tsukki extricated himself into the hall. Without the self-heating flesh, the warm corridor felt like a breezy day on his sweat-glistening skin.</p><p>He shambled along, heavy eyes squinting into the darkness, trying to keep himself upright. He noticed someone else in the distance. Great. Not only was he hot, sweaty, and tired, now he’d have to exchange pleasantries with someone or, heaven forbid, <em>socialize</em>.</p><p>“Tsukishima?” asked Tobio Kageyama, in his pajamas and appearing somewhat awake.</p><p>Tsukki didn’t have the patience right now for the oafish setter.</p><p>“Shouldn’t the King be getting his beauty sleep?” Tsukki quipped. It’s not that Kageyama did anything to deserve the slight; Kei was just that irritable.</p><p>“You can’t sleep?” Kageyama surmised, and Tsukishima hated that for once the setter showed some intelligence.</p><p>“Oh, I wouldn’t expect His Highness to understand how a peasant feels,” he jabbed, trying to close the conversation.</p><p>“Maybe you need some warm milk.”</p><p>“Huh?” Tsukishima grimaced grotesquely, his brain not comprehending why Kageyama would make such a suggestion.</p><p>“It works. I do it all the time to fall asleep,” Tobio continued, unbothered by the middle blocker’s discourtesies. “You should also stretch out your legs. It will improve REM sleep.”</p><p>Tsukki gave him a glare and straightened his back. He truly disliked getting sleep advice from the clueless freak setter Tobio Kageyama.</p><p>“Where’d you learn those big words?” he tried to mock.</p><p>“Sleep is important. If I’m going to care for myself properly, I have to get enough,” Tobio replied equably.</p><p>“You know, it’s creepy hearing you say something smart.”</p><p>The jab seemed to bounce harmlessly off Tobio’s volleyball-reinforced skin.</p><p>“I want you at your best, so you can get the most out of practice,” the setter replied, actually sounding like he was concerned for Kei’s wellbeing.</p><p>Tsukki’s irritability resurged. “So you’re only concerned about your subject performing to your standards,” he facetiously smiled.</p><p>“No,” Tobio shrugged, apparently not sensing how much of a swipe it was. “But I’m off to bed. You should go too soon,” he said and spun on his heel, departing the same direction Kei had been traveling.</p><p>Tsukki restrained the desire to sigh, not wanting to waste the energy to inflate his lungs. He turned to walk back to their room and then realized Kageyama was heading the opposite direction.</p><p>“Wait a minute,” he began, inexplicably defying his instincts telling him to let Kageyama do his thing. “What are <em>you</em> still doing up?”</p><p>Kageyama noticeably flinched and froze.</p><p>“I, uh, went to the bathroom…,” he fibbed.</p><p>Tsukishima saw through the lie like a sparkling clean window.</p><p>“Oh my gosh! You gave me that whole speech about falling asleep and you can’t sleep either!” he yelled a little above a whisper.</p><p>“So what?! It’s too dang hot!” Kageyama fumed.</p><p>Tsukishima didn’t have the energy to spar. He released his frustration at Tobio’s hypocrisy with a huge sigh and grumbled. “What were you going to do anyway?”</p><p>“I, uh, was going to take a walk outside…,” Kageyama said in an uncharacteristically noncommittal way. Despite the statement, Kageyama hadn’t been heading towards the stairs when Tsukishima found him.</p><p>Sensing his bluff wasn’t working, Tobio elaborated further: “…But I don’t want to…,” he said cryptically.</p><p>“Because it’s the city?” added Tsukishima keenly.</p><p>“Yeah…,” said Tobio, exuding insecurity. He didn’t want to admit that, despite how safe their hosts said the area was, he couldn’t get past his stereotypes of cities as dangerous places.</p><p>And then Tsukishima said something he never would have if he were wide awake.</p><p>“I’ll go with you.”</p><p>Tobio jumped at the offer. Tsukishima avoided eye contact. “Can’t have you getting lost. As much as I hate it, the team would suffer. And then we’d have to do more drills.” The last bit was a nice save to shield his concern and his own desire to get into the hopefully cooler air.</p><p>Tobio wanted to pout but yawned instead. “Fine. You lead the way.”</p><p>Tsukki formed a superior beam. “Looks the King needs his servants after all,” he muttered to himself, and they headed for the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>They sneaked back into the room sometime later, the temperature having dropped enough that it no longer felt quite so broiling. They crept back to their respective futons without a peep and swiftly drifted off to sleep—</p><p>Actually, no: Kageyama tripped over Hinata’s outstretched arm and crashed into Tanaka’s groin, whose shriek instantly woke everybody else up. But that’s another story.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The following day, while the AC technicians worked uninterrupted, a sluggish Karasuno did a few more diving drills than usual. The acclimated local teams couldn’t understand it until Kenma theorized it was too hot for the out-of-towners last night.</p><p>That evening, Kei stepped into their more tepid bedroom, crawled into his futon, and got ready to doze off.</p><p>His mind nearly drifted out of consciousness when…</p><p>
  <em>Brzzzzzzzzz</em>
</p><p>The air conditioning kicked on: the horrible, rumbling sound of a shoddy repair job.</p><p>Kei didn’t get much sleep that night either….</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I looked up actual sleep tips and didn’t like any of them as far as advice Kageyama could give on the fly, so Tobio’s sleep advice is all made up ksakakfjakafsna.</p><p>To make a Bad Things Happen Bingo request, click <a href="https://stylinbreeze60.tumblr.com/badthingshappenbingo">here</a> for info</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>